Harry Potter and the Elves of Life
by MoNkEyPeRsOn456
Summary: The LotR elves are introduced to the Harry Potter kids during a Care of Magical Creatures Lesson. Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a LotR and Harry Potter crossover. Hope you like! Reviews would be nice, too.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything about Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings. I only own one of the elves. And my Legolas posters. He is so HOT!!!!!  
  
Summary: The students are introduced to LotR elves in a Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Voldemort is at his worst, and it seems like there's no hope for the good side. Sauron and Voldemort have sort of teamed up, so now it's up to the elves and Harry Potter and company to stop it.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: MAGICAL CREATURES  
  
"Hey, what do you think Hagrid will have ready for us today?" Ron asked as he, Harry, and Hermione headed down to their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson for their sixth year attending Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, lets think," Harry started, snickering, "probably something big, dangerous, and scary looking." Hermione and Ron laughed, but were interrupted by a drawling voice behind them.  
  
"Much like the oaf himself, don't you think?" Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned around, all with the same look of hatred on their face, while staring at the gray-eyed, tall, blonde boy who spoke.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy." Hermione said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Granger?" Malfoy said, looking at Hermione with great interest. "Wow," he sputtered, "you...you changed. Into a girl. You don't look like a freak anymore. At least, not that much." He wasn't taking his eyes off her.  
  
Hermione blushed. Yes, sweet sixteen had been good for her. Her hair was no longer a huge mess, and she was no longer called "The Hair With The Girl Attached." It was now sleek and silken, and fell in tumbling locks down to her waist. She had also grown, and in all the right places. Yes, at age sixteen, Hermione Granger was truly beautiful.  
  
"Malfoy, if that is what you call a compliment, then I would hate to see your insult." Harry shot at Malfoy, even though Malfoy was still staring at Hermione, who was now looking down at the ground.  
  
Though, at this, Malfoy shot his eyes up, said "Potter, make sure that I'm not around the next time you insult someone, because that was pathetic." Malfoy gave one last look at Hermione, smirked at Ron—who, this whole time, had been muttering practice jinks to use on Malfoy—and shoved Harry out of his way, while heading down to Hagrid's cabin for the lesson.  
  
"Well, didn't that go well?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's just go." Hermione said while heading down in the same direction as Malfoy. Harry and Ron followed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * *  
  
"Now listen up, listen up," A rather large, cheerful man by the name of Hagrid said. "I know that there have been some injuries in this class in the past, but this is a new year, and a new start! So welcome back to Care of Magical Creatures! Lets get started."  
  
All the Gryffindors cheered at this little "welcome back" speech, while all the Slytherins just sat there looking sour. A few booed.  
  
"Now, now," Hagrid started, looking a little unsure of himself. "Lets have order. I want ter show yeh some amazing creatures that you will be awed by. So stop booing." The booing ceased immediately. Everyone wanted to see whom the 'special' creatures. Even the Slytherins looked excited. "These creatures are a very proud but humble specimen, and yes, they can be both, Mr. Longbottom." Neville put down his hand. "They are very beautiful, and intelligent. They can speak many different languages, and are great warriors. They also—"  
  
"Well, what are they, already?" Malfoy asked loudly.  
  
"Well, elves!" Hagrid said proudly, beaming.  
  
"Elves? You've been ranting about ELVES? You got us all excited over ELVES? What's so special about elves?" Malfoy asked, looking displeased. Some kids were muttering agreements.  
  
"No," Hagrid said quickly, as if to redeem himself. "They aren't ordinary house-elves. They are Middle-Earth elves, and far more graceful and wise than any human. And they are immortal. "  
  
"Well let's see them already!" Malfoy practically shouted.  
  
"Alrigh', alrigh', don't get worked up, Mr. Malfoy, " Hagrid said, while turning his back towards the dark forest, and saying something in a weird language that no one understood. All the kids looked at each other, while seeming very anxious. Hagrid turned around again. "They should be here soon, just give 'em some time," he said. "And back away, they'll need some space." Everyone backed away without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Then they all gasped.  
  
The reason why was simple. A beautiful woman had just come out of the dark forest. She was tall and graceful, wearing a white gown that fit her perfectly. She had black hair that flowed down her back in little ripples. Her hair was pulled back behind her ears, showing a pair of pointy ears, but they only showed more beauty. (Weird, I never thought ears could show beauty, but I put it in anyway. I'll shut up now.) That's when the kids knew that she wasn't human. She was just too beautiful to be human. (The pointy ears must have helped some.) They knew she was an elf.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." She said politely. "Why have you called us? What is it that we can assist you with?"  
  
Hagrid did a little bow to the elf. "Ya see, I sor' a wanted ter show me class wha' a real elf looked like. And how they acted and lived, and such. Sorry ter disturb yer privacy."  
  
The elf raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She turned to the class, who was still staring. "Hello, young ones. My name is Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. A place in Middle Earth, where my inhabitance lies." Arwen explained, by the strange looks of confusion the class was giving her. Arwen turned to Hagrid. "The others will arrive momentarily." He nodded.  
  
"Well, I know who I'm taking to the Spring ball," Seamus said to Dean.  
  
Hoof beats could be heard in the forest. They were sounding louder, meaning something was coming closer. Quicker, quicker that hoof beats sounded. Then, something on a horse burst out of the forest, stopping immediately at the sight of the children.  
  
"Ah, and here is Prince Legolas. [Quel re.]" Arwen said in elvish. (Good day.)  
  
The elf jumped of the white horse. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had long blonde hair, with little braids in it. He also had pointy ears, and piercing blue eyes. Standing at a height of 6"2', he towered over Arwen, whom he walked over to.  
  
"Quel re." He repeated back to her, while looking around at the class. All the girls gasped and winked when he eyes glazed over them. "Who are they?"  
  
"A class of Hagrid...he is teaching the class about us." Arwen said, and Legolas nodded.  
  
"Aragorn is currently in Bree, looking for someone by the name of Baggins. He will not be joining us." The blonde elf said solemnly. Legolas turned to Hagrid. "Haldir, Anaria, and Galadriel will come soon." Hagrid nodded. Legolas turned to the class. His eyes set on Harry.  
  
Legolas walked over to him, and touched his scar gently. "Arwen," He said in elvish, (A/N: Sorry, just pretend it's in elvish because I don't know elvish that well) "This is he. He will stop all evil...I am sure of it."  
  
"You're sure?" Arwen said in the same language.  
  
"Yes, I am sure," Legolas said.  
  
Harry had no idea what was going on, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. After some elf had just walked up to him, and was amazed by something every other creature on this Earth was amazed by, his scar. Harry backed up a little. Hermione moved to where Harry was just standing, right in front of the elf, who was still turned to Arwen. He turned back to where he knew Harry had moved from, and now faced Hermione. Legolas raised his eyebrows at the girl.  
  
"Lle naa vanima." He said to her in elvish. Hermione looked puzzled. Hagrid and Arwen chuckled. Legolas ran his hand through Hermione's hair once. "Mani naa essa en lle?" He asked.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she was. A really, really, REALLY HOT guy had just ran his hand through her hair.  
  
Draco looked a little jealous of Legolas. He had just decided that he would ask Hermione out...and then this immortal elf came along, and was taking Hermione away from him. How unfair was that?  
  
Arwen walked up to him. ~Okay, maybe not that unfair, as long as I get her, ~ Draco thought as Arwen tilted her head at him.  
  
"You bring great evil here, Master Malfoy." She said in elvish. Hagrid gasped. Since Hagrid gasped, the rest of the class did, too, though they had no idea what was said. Draco looked nervous. "Legolas," She said in her native language, "did you hear me?"  
  
"Of course," He muttered in elvish. He was still busy staring at Hermione and the rest of the class.  
  
Finally he sighed at Hermione. "I will figure this out soon. Galadriel will know."  
  
A/N: There is the first chapter. Sorry if it didn't make any sense. There will be more if you review. Flames will just be used to make me laugh at you. This story was NOT MADE FOR ACCURACY. I don't care if every little detail of the elves is correct. So, if you don't like it, just don't read it, okay? 


	2. The Great Hall

A/N: Okay, it appeared that some of you liked this story, and some of you didn't. It seems like there were a lot of mistakes too. Let's just remember for a sec:  
  
1.THIS STORY WAS NOT MADE FOR ACCURACY 2.THIS STORY WILL HAVE ROMANCE 3.THIS STORY COULD HAVE CROSS-SPECIES ROMANCE 4. HERMIONE HAS NOT CHANGED; JUST BECOME A LITTLE PRETTIER (I could change this if you like) 5. I'M THINKING ABOUT ROMANTICIZING ARWEN WITH SOMEONE BESIDES ARAGORN, BUT HEY, IT'S ALL UP TO THE REVIEWERS 6. I ONLY KNOW A LITTLE ELVISH, SO I PROBABLY WON'T USE IT ANYMORE, JUST DO TRANSLATIONS LIKE A REVIEWER SAID p.s. I got most of the elvish from one of my favorite stories, called Betrayl, thank-you stormygurlz for the elvish. 7. ARWEN AND HERMIONE ARE NOT, I REPEAT, NOT SUPPOSED TO BE MARY-SUISH. 8. AND, WHENEVER I TRY TO ITALICIZE SOMETHING, IT USUALLY COMES OUT NORMAL. (If anyone knows how to fix this, please let me know.)  
  
Okay, moving on.  
  
Thanks to my many reviewers on both stories (One in the LotR section, one in the Harry Potter section): Rileigh, Blue Rose4, PhoenixofFlame, The Mystical Elf, anonymous, someonelse, the silent speaker, lilytiger20, Lady Melime Alasse, smimfan85, Happi Froggi, Elle, mata, elvesmagic010, LalaithoftheBruinen, candidus-lupis-full Moon, Gozilla, Jess, Mercury Gray,  
  
Meg B., and zelda-lover. You guys are awesome!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: See chapter 1.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE GREAT HALL  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, the memory of meeting elves yesterday still in his head. They seemed so calm, so powerful, so graceful, so wise...  
  
Harry did remember though, that some of the elves were not happy in being observed by mere humans. They didn't think that Hagrid was being wise in his judgement to present them to his class. Some were not as kind as Legolas and Arwen had; some just not speaking to the class altogether.  
  
"Harry, earth to Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
She did not look as great as she had yesterday. This morning, her hair was not exactly sleek and silken, and she wasn't wearing any make-up.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" He asked, trying to be polite, but knowing that since he and Hermione had been friends for several years that she probably wouldn't mind that much. Besides, it was in his character. (AN: Don't take this the wrong way, guys!)  
  
"Oh, you mean this?" She touched her now slightly bushy hair. "I was just sick of brewing the stuff that lets it go all sleek and shiny on me. It's time to go back to normal." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Harry said, not even paying attention.  
  
"Harry, HARRY!? Are you even paying attention? Jeez, sometimes you are just so clueless!" She said.  
  
"About what?" Harry said, turning his head.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and walked off to get some breakfast.  
  
Ron walked down the stairs, or fell, more like it. He landed with a thud in the common room, picked himself up, and said, "I meant to do that."  
  
"Right..." Harry said. "Whatever you say, mate."  
  
Ron walked up to Harry. "So," He said, "Are we going to go eat? Because I am STARVING!"  
  
"Of course!" Harry said. "Race you to the Great Hall!" He said, and sped out of the common room.  
  
"Wait...WHAT? No Fair!!!" Ron said as he sped off after Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor breakfast table, Ron shortly coming in after Harry and sliding in the seat next to Hermione, accidentally shoving her into Lavender who fell into her pile of eggs, sausage, and bacon.  
  
"NOW I HAVE TO RE-DO MY MAKE-UP! GREAT GOING, HERMIONE!!!!!" She shrieked.  
  
"Oops." Ron said while laughing, along with Harry. Hermione, looked like half of her wanted to burst out laughing and the other half wanted to apologize. The laughing half won.  
  
Harry took some bacon, waffles, pancakes, eggs, and toast and started to scarf the food. Ron did the same. Hermione looked disgusted and turned to talk to Ginny when a silence came over the room.  
  
The Great Hall doors were pushed open, and a handsome man with dark hair and an impressive amount of weapons walked into the room.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up from the staff table and said calmly,  
  
"Yes? What is it that you need, Lord Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"  
  
A/N: Ooh, an evil cliffie! I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I'm really sorry that this doesn't focus that much on Lord of the Rings, yet! It will soon, though. No Flames please! If you guys have any questions or ideas, just put it in your review, or email me!  
  
Remember: 1 word, 2 syllables.  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	3. Explanations

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I'VE JUST BEEN SOOO BUSY! HERE YA GO!  
  
Disclaimer: Legolas posters. That's it. And my life-size cutout.  
  
CHAPTER 3: EXPLANATIONS  
  
"You," Aragorn said, while walking through the Great Hall up to the staff table. He stopped, in-between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table. "You are Gandalf the Grey's father-sister-son, are you not?" (A/N: Basically, cousin.)  
  
Dumbledore relaxed slightly. "Yes, Lord Aragorn, I am."  
  
Aragorn nodded slightly and looked around, particularly behind him. "Blast," he muttered slightly to himself.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione heard it. "What is going on?" Hermione asked frantically.  
  
"Harry, record that, Hermione just asked what was going on..." Ron mumbled to Harry, who grinned in return. Hermione scowled, and then turned her attention back to Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn raised his voice from a small mutter to a loud command. "Halflings, come here now!" He demanded.  
  
Harry watched curiously as four children walked—er, stumbled really—into the Hall. A loud wave of whispers swept throughout the students.  
  
Harry looked them up and down. Each had a curly mane of hair, three of them blondish, and the fourth black. (A/N: Is it black or is it brown?) All were wearing what looked like clothes from an 18th century storybook. One of the most interesting things thought was their feet. They looked way too big for the body they were attached to, and they were very hairy.  
  
"Ewww...what's up with their feet?" A 4th year Ravenclaw whispered loudly. The four children looked offended.  
  
Everyone was still whispering, when Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands once, (the whole hall went immediately silent) and looked around till his eyes settled on the children.  
  
"Why, what handsome hobbits," He commented. Two of the hobbits blushed.  
  
_Hobbits? What on Earth were hobbits?_ Harry thought.  
  
Aragorn began making introductions. "Master Dumbledore, this is Samwise Gamgee," a rather chubby hobbit stepped forward and nodded in greeting, "Meriadoc Brandybuck" Another stepped forward, "Peregrin Took" A hobbit with a goofy grin stepped forward, "And Frodo Baggins." Aragorn finished darkly.  
  
The final hobbit stepped forward. He seemed to be fittest of all the hobbits, and the only one with black hair. He nodded as well, but much more nervously. Then they all stepped back.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, saying "Well, Lord Aragorn, Hobbits, you are most welcome. We will find you a place to stay immediately." He nodded to Filch, who took his watchful cat to begin hunting around the castle for rooms.  
  
Aragorn said quickly, "I'm not sure we'll be able to stay. Well, maybe just today. Arwen and Legolas are here, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, they are here."  
  
_Wait, the two elves from Care of Magical Creatures!_ Harry thought. _They're **HERE**?  
_  
The students looked around confusingly. What on Earth was going on? Hobbits? Arwen? Legolas? Aragorn? WHAT? (You must remember that about a fifth of the students had Care of Magical Creatures yesterday, and only Harry's class was shown the elves.)  
  
Dumbledore seemed to be in thought, his white-haired brow furrowed in concentration. One of the hobbits fidgeted uncontrollably. Another calmed him down.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore clapped his hands, as if asking the Great Hall to be silent. The whispers ceased.  
  
"Students." Dumbledore began, "Because of some important business the teachers must see to, your classes today have been canceled! You have the day to do what you wish, as long as you do not do any rule breaking—"He eyed where Harry and Ron sat, "And do not venture off the grounds. Also, for third-years and up, a spontaneous trip to Hogsmeade has just been arranged. You may leave at the hour's past. Please finish your breakfast quickly and leave the Great Hall."  
  
A cheer rose from the students, and they all ate quickly. The leftover food disappeared, but not a single student moved; they wanted to see what was going to happen.  
  
Aragorn let out a sigh. "Did you not just hear your master's wishes? OUT! ALL OF YOU!"  
  
Every single student was out of that hall before you could say "Quidditch".  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were the last students to leave the Great Hall (the other students were already halfway down the corridor; they decided that it would just be better to not waste the day by trying to eavesdrop), were almost out of the door when Legolas stepped in front of them.  
  
He shook his head to their unasked question. _NO, you may not leave_, his look said.  
  
Dumbledore asked all the teachers to leave. They did, walking through a door near their table. He then walked down from the staff table, and stopped in front of Aragorn. He looked over Aragorn's shoulder to where the three students looked up at Legolas. Hermione looked annoyed; she had more important things to do, like promote S.P.E.W. and study in the Library—catch up on some homework. Ron looked confused and a little scared, but not nearly as much as he could have been. (Ron was just happy that Legolas was standing in front of him, and not some big hairy spider.) Harry looked deep in thought, something that was happening more and more often lately, particularly ever since Sirius died. Legolas looked like he was planning something out, but stopped suddenly when Dumbledore called out to him,  
  
"Prince Legolas, please leave my students be. Ron, you may leave. Mister Potter and Miss Granger, please come here."  
  
Ron left looking even more confused. Why did he have to leave? What was going on? He walked down the corridor and out of sight.  
  
Legolas brushed past the two teenagers who were looking at each other nervously. He stopped, and turned around. "Come," he said, politely but firmly. They came.  
  
The three walked to where the four hobbits, Aragorn, and Dumbledore stood waiting. Aragorn eyed Harry and Hermione up and down, and then turned to Dumbledore, who nodded.  
  
Aragorn walked over to where Harry and Hermione stood. He held onto one of their arms each and pulled them into a kneeling position. He kneeled as well. Dumbledore, Merry, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, and Legolas stood listening.  
  
"Listen to me," Aragorn said, looking both teenagers in the eyes. He was directly in front of them, kneeling, as were they. "I understand you have an evil wizard here. We have one in our world, as well, but he is known as a dark lord named Sauron. Now, _Voldemort_, as I believe he is called, has met Sauron. They have joined forces. Now, both our worlds must join together to destroy these two dark lords. Do you understand me so far?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded without hesitation.  
  
"Good." Aragorn said. "Now, we have come here to find the one man—er, young man, really, you are not a man yet—who can rid us of Voldemort. You are it, young Master Potter." Harry looked a little flabbergasted. "And we have also come here in search of a young maiden, and that we have found," his voice barely above a whisper. Everyone heard it. He looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"But why?" She said standing up, and began pacing. "Why would you need me?" Legolas' eyes, along with Aragorn's and Frodo's, followed her back and forth as she paced. "Why would you need a young maiden, as you call it? Where do I fit into the story? I mean, I can understand why you want Harry, he's one of the only people that can destroy Voldemort." She had gotten used to saying his name and no longer stuttered. "But me? Where do I fit in? Why do you need me? Why and am I important?"  
  
"You will find that out in good time, milady." Legolas replied. "You are important. We are all important in this. We are all in this together."  
  
"And what about Ron?" Hermione continued, as if she hadn't even heard Legolas. Sure, he was handsome, but she felt ridiculous after yesterday when he ran a hand through her hair and she didn't move away or anything. She thought it was awkward of him to do so, but at the moment she hadn't minded. Now she did. Stupid hormones. He was too old for her anyway! "Why isn't Ron important? Why don't we need him?"  
  
Aragorn stood up, stepping directly in front of Hermione. She looked up at him. "We _do_ need Master Weasley, just not for the same reasons as we need you and Master Potter. He is important, don't you worry about him." He took one of her hands in his. Not in a romantic way, but more in a fatherly way, as if to comfort her. "We know that you're scared Hermione, though you're not willing to admit it. We all are scared as well. Even Legolas and myself are scared. That is why we must trust each other, and not question what we have been told. Understand?"

"Understood."  
  
"Good." Aragorn released Hermione's hand and helped Harry up. "Now," he said, speaking to everyone. "Training must begin."  
  
"_What_?" The little hobbit Merry asked.  
  
Aragorn sighed, but the top of his mouth turned slightly upward. "You hobbits have today to rest, eat, drink, and be cheery. Enjoy it. It will be that last you receive for quite some time. Now, Master Potter—do you mind if I call you Harry? —Harry, you will be training with me. I will teach you how to wield a sword, archery, and how to ride a horse. Dumbledore, please worry about your other students, for these two are well protected."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and left, the hobbits right behind him. They were heading straight for the kitchens. You could faintly hear Pippin saying, "Finally, our second breakfast..."  
  
Aragorn then turned toward Hermione, who had not been told where she was to go. "Lady Granger—Hermione—you will be training with Legolas. He will teach you to wield a sword, archery and horseback riding. The same things as Harry."  
  
Legolas gave a wicked grin. "I hope you like archery, milady."  
  
A/N: I hoped you like it! Sorry it took so long to write, I have been working on other stories and I had a HUGE writers block. But now I'm back! **PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE** **STORY, DON'T FLAME IT, OKAY?** I'm doing the best I can for trying to keep so many people happy. **I YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST DON'T REVIEW IT AT ALL. THIS WAS NOT MADE FOR ACCURACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
Oh, and sorry to all you Ron lovers out there, he is very important, just not right now! LOVE YA! REVIEW!


	4. Training

A/N: Yeah! Another one!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot.  
  
Because I can't reply by email right now, I'll talk to some people here:  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: OMG! I'm so sorry! I had no idea that Aragorn was so out of character, thanks for telling me, I'll try to make him nicer.  
  
Nashi-Luthien: I tried to go to that site, and my meanie computer wouldn't let me!! But, by someway, I WILL get there! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Anaclaime: Thank you! I thought the way I related them was kinda stupid, but you have changed my opinion! Love ya!  
  
LotR-PotC-HP-Firefly-Nmbr1fan: Whoa! That is quite a name! Cool though, I like the same movies. A Legolas/Hermione/Harry love triangle, eh? Hmm...I'll see what I can do... :P  
  
BY THE WAY, I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE LEGOLAS AND ARAGORN A LOT NICER  
  
CHAPTER 4: TRAINING  
  
The four hobbits were whispering amongst themselves while Dumbledore was showing them the way to the kitchens. He had just barely left them in front of the picture of the fruits when two Gryffindor boys stumbled into them on accident.  
  
"OY! Dean, look! Those—er, what did Dumbledore call them? Oh yeah, _hobbits_—they're here!"  
  
Seamus and Dean, both in the same year as Harry, walked over to the hobbits.  
  
"Hello. Is this where we can get food?" The hobbit called Sam asked.  
  
"Yep! Just follow us." Dean replied.  
  
"Do—Do you think they'll have mushrooms?" Pippin asked.  
  
"_Mushrooms_? Oh boy, you guys have a lot to learn..." And with that, Seamus and Dean led the hobbits into the kitchens.

"Harry, please, just a little slower—"  
  
"I can't go any bloody slower! Blame the horse!"  
  
Aragorn let out a chuckle, watching his young, newly made friend ride a particularly rowdy horse.  
  
"Alright, Bremen," Aragorn said to the horse, "that is enough. Let poor Harry down." The horse obeyed immediately. Harry slid off with a thump.  
  
"Harry, that was actually very good! I'm proud that you have come this far in such a short amount of time."  
  
Harry let out a grunt showing his appreciation. He was still a little bitter about that horse that Aragorn had decided to put him on.  
  
Aragorn helped Harry up, and they walked together, talking of training that day. They had already done sword fighting and a little horseback riding, and now they would move on to archery. Aragorn picked up a bow and one arrow, and started to explain kindly to Harry about archery. When Harry was confused, Aragorn was patient and clarified the subject at hand over and over until Harry understood.

Meanwhile, the sun was setting and Hermione Granger was not very happy.  
  
She was dressed in muggle clothing, with her hair up in a tight bun (much like McGonagall's.) She and Legolas had already covered horseback riding and much of the sword fighting skills needed, and were now on archery.  
  
She was hexing the bow and arrow with her wand, trying to make it work to her approval, hoping that the arrow would shoot itself from the bow without her having to do anything.  
  
Needless to say, it didn't work.  
  
In fact, it sent the arrow shooting straight at her head.  
  
Legolas, who was teaching her archery (and very much amused at what Hermione was doing with the hexing), grabbed her waist and pushed her to the ground. The arrow flew straight for sometime, and then went soaring upwards into the ozone layer.  
  
"Ugh...Legolas, I was handling it!" Hermione said a little crossly.  
  
"Of course milady," Legolas said, while giving her a strong hand to help her up.  
  
"And it was going to work—"  
  
"Yes, milady—"  
  
"It would've gone far, and it would've hit the target—"  
  
"Fair enough, milady—"  
  
"I just have to find the right spell—"  
  
"Yes, milady—"  
  
"And I'm going to do it again—"  
  
"NO, milady!"  
  
Hermione, who was now firmly on her feet, asked stupidly (a rare thing for her) "Why not?"  
  
"Sorry, milady, but NO more spells. They are too dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt. Or me, for that matter." Legolas finished off, as if that settled the matter.  
  
"Oh, alright. Well, will you help me then? With the shooting, and such?"  
  
"Of course, milady." Legolas spoke quietly. He still called Hermione "milady", even though he had spent the entire day with her. Things were a little tense between them...and not because they were angry at one another.  
  
Hermione was clumsily holding the bow in her left hand and the arrow in her right, trying to point the arrow towards the target. She sighed, upset that she could no longer use spells and would have to learn how to shoot the old-fashioned way. Not very pleasing to a clever teenage witch.  
  
Legolas walked over to her, and put his right hand on top of her own, also placing his left on hers. This made it so that he could steady her hands, which would steady the bow and arrow. There bodies were now in the same position, except one was somewhat on top of the other's (and only mere inches apart).  
  
Since Hermione only reached Legolas' chin, he had to bend down a little to whisper in her ear,  
  
"Now, I want you imagine that that target in front of you is something vicious, vile, wicked—anything. Anything that you hate."  
  
Hermione's hands were still trembling slightly, so Legolas tightened his grip on her hands, lifting his own—which forced hers to lift as well—and pointed it at the target 30 feet in front of them. "Something you hate." Legolas repeated softly in Hermione's ear.  
  
Her spine tingled. What was he doing, being this close to her? But it felt rather good...wait, was she allowed to think that? After all, she was only sixteen, and from what Hagrid had told her, Legolas was nearly three thousand years old—it wouldn't work. And he probably wasn't even interested in her! So what was she worrying about? He was just trying to help her in archery. That was it. But part of her hoped that that wasn't just it. Part of her felt something towards Legolas...even though he was an elf, over two thousand years older, and even though she barely knew him. Those feelings she had just wouldn't go away, even though her practical side was screaming at them to leave.  
  
"Something you hate," The whisper came gently once more. Something she hated? Hmmm.... that was easy....a zero on a test. But perhaps something else...something more practical.... ah, yes, of course.... _Draco_ _Malfoy_!  
  
The target changed form in Hermione's eyes from the original shape to Draco's head. There, perhaps straight between the eyes...  
  
Hermione nodded, showing Legolas that she was ready. His right hand and her right hand released the arrow. It hit the target perfectly without fail.

Aragorn and Harry were walking again, after discussing archery several times. They had decided to do the actual shooting tomorrow, and just talk about the basics that day. Now they were walking towards the lakeshore, where they knew Hermione and Legolas were training.

"You know, I saw the look you gave the young maiden Hermione," Aragorn said.  
  
Harry turned his head sharply towards Aragorn. "What look?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"When she left with Legolas, you gave her a look you rarely see friends give one another. I sense you want to be more than friends with the young maiden?"  
  
"Perhaps." Harry replied distantly.  
  
"Perhaps." Aragorn repeated to end the matter.

"That was excellent, milady!" Legolas praised happily. He had now released his grip on Hermione, and was clapping his hands in approval of her perfect hit.  
  
Hermione was half-disappointed that he let go, but half-relieved to have the tension gone. She was now done shouting for joy, and had calmed down. Her body was faced towards the sun setting, her eyes closed and a look of serenity on her pretty face.  
  
Legolas was watching her. She seemed so innocent, so young, so pure. Everything he missed, everything he wanted...but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Aragorn—not to mention everyone else—would be _furious_.  
  
He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her, also facing the sunset. "Well done, milady," He whispered. "I am proud of you."  
  
"Thank you," was the quiet reply. Her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Tell me, milady, have you ever been kissed?"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head around to face Legolas, a confused and surprised look on her face to the odd question. (Legolas did not remove his hands from her shoulders, just stared back.) She relaxed and turned her head around once more, closing her eyes for the second time. "No."  
  
Legolas removed his hands, taking her own and turning her around to face him. Her eyes were now wide open. He leaned in close to her ear and said,  
  
"_Lle_ _naa_ _vanima_." He pulled back up to his previous position.  
  
Wait! He had said that same thing to her yesterday during care of magical creatures! She stood on her toes to whisper in his pointed ear, "What does that mean?" She stood on her feet again, awaiting an answer.  
  
"You are beautiful." He translated in a soft whisper as he leaned his face towards her, and gently kissed her mouth.  
  
Hermione had never felt anything like this....it was amazing, terrifying...WHY WAS SHE LETTING HIM DO IT? She was afraid to answer.  
  
Legolas slowly raised one of his hands to her cheek to cup her face, and pulled her towards him even more. He was still kissing her slowly, but keeping it at a chaste kiss. She was still young, after all. It was a moment that they were both enjoying.

It was too bad that at that exact moment, Harry and Aragorn reached the lakeshore, and definitely did NOT find Legolas and Hermione practicing archery.  
  
Yes, it was just too bad.  
  
A/N: **PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THAT THE KISS WAS A BIT SUDDEN, AND WOULD PROBABLY NEVER HAPPEN, BUT DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE OF IT! I ALREADY KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Also, I left that Harry/Legolas/Hermione love triangle thing in the air; so if you guys like it, I'll continue with it, but if you don't, I'll just change it.  
  
_**REVIEW, BUT NOOOOOO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	5. NewLast

Okay you guys, I know that I haven't updated in FOREVER, almost a WHOLE YEAR—of which I am eternally sorry—but my life has just moved on from FFN. I've got more important things that need to come first, and, frankly, I just can't keep up with my stories.

So, as of now, this story is null and void….A) because I have no time to write it, and B) there are just too many requests to keep up with, (i.e. put Hermione with Legolas; put Hermione with Harry, take Hermione out altogether).

I am so so so so so so so so so sorry to all those people out there who were looking forward to my finishing this, but, I have a plan!

Harry Potter and the Elves of Life and The Elves of Life are both up for adoption. If you want to continue this story, you're free to do so, all I request is that you _email me_at tell me and you _put me in your disclaimer._

Tootles,

Juliet


End file.
